Harry Meets The Marauders
by CMHValex
Summary: What happens when the Marauders and Lily mess up a potion and get sent to Harry's time? HBP spoilers. Rated for safety. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

James watched Lily in awe as she put more ingredients into the cauldron. He couldn't believe that Lily Evans, teacher's pet extraordinaire was in Myrtle's bathroom in the middle of the night concocting a potion. Wondering what could make 'Perfect Lily' sneak around at two o'clock in the morning, James moved closer to the cauldron. He cursed silently when he accidentally kicked an empty ingredient jar on the floor.

"Is someone there?" Lily asked, looking frantically around her. She looked right at James, and for a moment, he was afraid she could see him through the invisibility cloak. After a moment of listening and not hearing anything, Lily continued to add ingredients to the cauldron. After a few minutes, however, even James was surprised as Remus and Sirius snuck into the bathroom.

"Evans, what are you doing out of bed?" Remus asked curiously. He had woken up about five minutes ago, only to find James's bed empty and the invisibility cloak gone. He promptly awoke Sirius and told him what had happened. He had contemplated waking Peter too, but Peter was so afraid of getting caught doing something against the rules that he would probably get them found.

"I-I-I..." Lily stammered guiltily, hiding a bottle of some pink liquid behind her back.

"Tell me, what would make the wonderful Lily Evans sneak around at night?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "You're not doing something you shouldn't be doing, are you?"

"Just go away, this is none of your business," Lily pleaded. James took off the invisibility cloak and cleared his throat. Lily gasped as she saw him.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern, James Potter!" Lily insisted. "Now, go away before you ruin the potion. It has to be done just so, and if you make a mistake, the consequences can be horrible."

"Uh-oh boys," James said with a smirk. "We better leave. We wouldn't want anything _horrible_ to happen, would we?" Motioning to the others to follow, he exited the bathroom. As soon as they were outside the door however, all three of them got under the invisibility cloak and went back in. They saw Lily stand at the cauldron for a moment, go to the door to see if they had indeed gone, and, not seeing them anywhere, go back to the cauldron. She pulled the cork out of the bottle she was hiding, and began to pour the pink liquid into the cauldron. All of a sudden, white smoke started billowing from the cauldron and made all four of them cough and choke.

When the smoke cleared, the boys pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked at Lily, who was wide-eyed with terror. She glared at them before she stopped short and said, "Where is the cauldron? And why is it daylight already?"

All of a sudden, Myrtle came out of one of the stalls. "Ooh, are you in trouble now," she said, and then began giggling uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

The four looked at each other wide-eyed before they heard a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Potter, what are you doing?" questioned a very angry-sounding Severus Snape. The four in the bathroom froze, realizing that they were caught. But then, to their surprise, they heard another voice answering Snape.

"I was just...looking for my...my book that I lost," the boy's voice sounded a lot like James's.

But, they all thought, how can James be both out there talking to Snape, and in the bathroom with the rest of them?

"A likely story," spat Snape.

"It's the truth," came the boy's voice again. Sirius, Remus, and James looked at each other and smirked, knowing the boy was lying. Lily, however, closed her eyes tightly, hoping against hope that they weren't going to be found. She just couldn't bear it if she got in trouble, especially with _them_. Sirius, Remus, and James were known for their rule-breaking. If the teachers thought she was friends with any of them...

"Potter, you are liar, just like your father was," hissed Snape. James looked at the others, confused. Snape didn't know his father. And besides, if that was somehow James out there, then why was he trying to offer an excuse instead of telling Snivellus to shove off?

"My father was not a liar," came the James-like voice forcefully. "And neither am I."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your disrespect," said Snape before he could be heard storming away. The four looked at each other even more confused. Snape, taking points from Gryffindor? How? What gave him the right? They were so caught up in their internal questions and the relief that Snape had gone away that they didn't even notice the footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

"Bloody hell," the James-like voice said upon seeing the four in the floor. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus looked up to see James standing in the doorway. Well, it looked like James, but it wasn't him. This boy had intense green eyes, and a thin lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. What was going on?

"Ooh, this is interesting," Myrtle said with another cackle. The five students looked up at her, disgusted.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: Getting tired of this. Still don't own anything you recognize.

"How-how...what are you doing here?" asked the James look-alike.

"We could ask you the same question," said James, trying to take control of the situation. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

"My name is Harry Potter," said the boy who looked like James. "And I'm a student here. But how did you get here? You're...you're dead. Well, three of you are anyway." Lily's eyes widened at his words.

"Now you listen here, boy," growled Sirius. "We are not dead. Obviously. If we were, we wouldn't be here now, would we? Now, what is going on here?"

"I don't know," said Harry, still staring at them, wide-eyed.

"We were brewing a potion..." said Lily, earning her a dirty look from the other three. "What? We're obviously in over our heads here, and if we're to get to the bottom of this, we need to tell the truth," she looked back at Harry and said, "The potion was...slightly muddled. A lot of smoke came from it, and we ended up here."

"From what year?" asked Harry. The others looked at each other confused. Who would ask a question like that? This boy must be mental.

"Er, 1977," said Lily, realization dawning on her face. "Don't tell me...no, it can't be true. It's-it's impossible. We can't be in the..."

"It's the year 1996," Harry said tentatively. The marauders looked at each other in shock. 1996? Nineteen years in the future? Oh, boy, this was going to be hard to explain away.

"So, you're...you're my..." James began, afraid to hear the answer to his own question.

"Your son," said Harry, slowly. The silence was broken by Sirius.

"Wow, James. You have a kid in just a few years. Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Who on earth would consent to having a son with James?" Lily asked, disbelief in her voice. "I mean, he's so...irresponsible. Not to mention brutish."

"At least I can get a date, Evans. You, on the other hand, are probably doomed to a future without children because no man would be caught dead with you." As the two were bickering, no one noticed that Harry had gone suddenly very quiet and pale.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to change a word in this chapter. Before, Harry had said that four of the new arrivals were dead, but it was only three. Sorry again! P.S. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, I'd be writing the seventh book and receiving all the royalties off of it, but I'm broke, so obviously none of the books or stuff inside belong to me.

As James and Lily bickered on, Sirius looked over at Harry, sizing him up. He looked a lot like James alright. He was about medium height, and thin; built like a seeker. He even had James' untamable hair. Yes, he was the spitting image of his "father", that was definite. But that scar, how could he have gotten it? That was no ordinary scar. And those eyes. Sirius knew he recognized them. He looked back at James and Lily, his eyes widening, before looking back at the obviously upset Harry. Those were Lily's eyes. He'd stake his life on it.

"...and furthermore, James I'm-the-most-arrogant-pompous-airhead-in-all-of-England Potter, I am overcome with disgust at just the sight of you. I can't believe..." Lily was cut off when Sirius suddenly shouted.

"Oi! Evans! If you can find it in yourself to stop screaming, then maybe we can get something accomplished." Lily looked like she might snap a retort back at him, but she caught sight of Harry and stopped, looking slightly sheepish. "Now, what was your name again?" Sirius asked Harry, once he could hear himself think.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied, still a little dazed.

"Well, I think introductions are in order," said Lily, stepping forward and holding out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Lily Evans."

Harry shook her hand, and Lily couldn't for the life of her understand why he had that strange look on his face. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't for the life of him believe that he was actually shaking hands with his long-deceased mother. "I know who you are," he said as soon as he had found his voice again. Lily looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I think it would be prudent for us to go see the headmaster, don't you think?" asked Remus.

"Finally, somebody with some common sense," Lily sighed, looking pointedly at James. "Honestly Remus, I don't see why you would tolerate the company of these two, much less be their friends." Remus just shrugged, and Harry looked down at the tile on the bathroom floor.

"Well, I suppose I could take you to McGonagall." The four looked at him in surprise. McGonagall? What about Dumbledore?

"Did the old man finally retire then?" asked James softly. Something about the way Harry looked told him it was not as pleasant as retirement.

"Professor Dumbledore...died last year," Harry said, wishing that he didn't have to. The four were shocked into silence for a minute. Even if they could have talked, they wouldn't have pressed the matter. Even Sirius knew that this was not just a simple case of death by natural causes like old age. And obviously, Harry didn't like talking about it. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"McGonagall, eh? She never did really like me that much. Or any of us for that matter. Well, with the exception of Lily. She always did get on well with the teachers."

"Well, at least _I_ make decent grades, Sirius. I'm sure the only reason you don't fail every one of your classes is because Remus forces you to study," retorted Lily. Sirius just grinned and Remus tried to keep a straight face. It was true. Sirius would never have passed any exam or class if not for Remus. "What about you, Harry?" asked Lily. "What kind of marks do you have?" (For those of you who don't know, she's referring to his grades)

"Fair," Harry replied with a grin. He was alright at his classes, but nowhere near as good as Hermione. And he would definitely not have the marks he did if Hermione didn't keep after him to do his homework and to study.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're the smartest kid in school," said James with a groan. "I mean, I don't want a stupid git for a son, but I don't want a know-it-all either. Ow." James said this last part as Lily slapped him on the arm and pushed him, looking angry. Harry grinned again.

"No, the smartest kid in school is my friend Hermione Granger."

"You're friends with her?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well, it's not like our whole lives revolve around schoolwork, you know," said Harry in defense. "Hermione isn't as uptight as you'd think. She used to be, but she's calmed down quite a bit. She's helped Ron and me out of loads of tight places. If it wasn't for her and her genius, Ron and I would be dead. Besides, you can't very well defeat a mountain troll together in your first year and not become friends." The four looked at him in disbelief at his last remark. A mountain troll? In their first year? He had to be kidding. Right?

"Wait, what do you mean you'd be dead?" asked Lily. "How much trouble can you get into here? Even _these_ three couldn't get themselves killed at Hogwarts." Harry looked at her a moment, and ran his hand through his hair before looking at the floor.

"Maybe I should take you to McGonagall after all," muttered Harry.

"This doesn't by any chance have to do with the fact that three of us are supposed to be dead now, does it?" asked Remus. Harry swallowed hard, trying to figure out a way to tell them the story.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Please review, and I'll try to update more often. And I could use some ideas for their first adventure, if you've got any floating around in your head and want to give me one.**


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: It's mine! I bought the rights to Harry Potter, and it's all mine now! Wait a minute, darn, I woke up. Never mind. Still not mine.

"Well, I've never exactly had an ordinary life," Harry began, trying to figure out how to put everything into words.

"Wait a minute. Do we really want to know this story?" asked Lily, nervously. "I mean, if most of us are supposed to be dead, it's certainly no fairy tale with a happy ending."

"Shut your mouth Evans," Sirius said quietly, looking kind of nervous himself. "Well, go on Harry."

"It all started the Halloween when I was a year old," Harry began. "Voldemort came after my parents." All four of the newcomers paled at this, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Harry had said Voldemort's name. The dark lord was going to come after James. After a moment though, they pulled themselves together and nodded for him to continue. "Well, the story goes that Voldemort...killed my parents, then tried to kill me. It didn't work." This brought only shock to four of them. Once Voldemort decided to kill someone, they died. There was no counter-curse that could save them. "For a long time, no one knew how it happened. They only knew that he disappeared. When he tried to kill _me_, the curse backfired on him. It destroyed my parents, and even my house. But all that I had was this scar." Harry slowly touched his forehead where the lightning-shaped scar was.

"But how-how did you do it?" asked Lily. "How in the world did a baby defeat You-Know-Who?"

"C'mon, Evans. Say his name," said James. "Don't be scared of him, it only gives him more power." Lily looked at James in disbelief before shaking her head.

"He wasn't really dead, anyway," continued Harry. "He came back my fourth year here at Hogwarts."

"But very powerful wizards have died trying to go up against Voldemort," insisted Lily. "How did a baby defeat him, even for a short time?"

"Well...I really didn't," said Harry. "You did." The others looked at Lily in shock, while she stared at Harry wide-eyed.

"Me? How?" asked Lily in wonder.

"You saved my life," he told her. "You...died saving my life. I found out later what had happened." Harry looked into Lily's eyes, and continued. "My mother's love made it so he couldn't touch me." Lily gasped in shock. She knew he was telling the truth. When he looked at her with those deep green eyes, she knew it was true. She had seen those eyes every day of her life in the mirror.

"Wait a moment," said James. "Lily...Lily is your mother?" Harry nodded without taking his eyes off Lily, and James took a deep breath. "So, I marry Evans?" Harry nodded again, his eyes only breaking with Lily's when her knees buckled and she fainted. Before she hit the floor, however, James caught her. Holding her against his chest as he slowly lowered her to the floor, James gave a moment to think about what Harry had said. He couldn't believe that he actually married Lily Evans and had a kid by her. She was pretty enough, but she was an insufferable know-it-all. True, he had had a crush on her their first year...or six, but he was over her by now. Wasn't he? Looking at her unconscious form, James wasn't so sure of himself anymore. There wasn't any denying the kid was telling the truth, though. Those eyes...but still, James just couldn't believe it. Lily had never given him the time of day when he _did_ have a crush on her–which he absolutely did _not_ anymore–so why would she consent to marry him later? Unless, of course, she felt the same way...James shook the thought out of his head before it could get his hopes up. As Lily slowly opened her eyes and focused, James began to remember why he had had a crush on her in the first place.

When Lily first opened her eyes, she thought it had all been a dream. A crazy dream really, about going back in time, and something about marrying James. Ridiculous. James was an arrogant git who didn't know what to say to a girl. Sure, she _used_ to have a crush on him. For six years, she absolutely loved the intolerable jerk, but she was over that now. Right? As her eyes slowly focused, the first thing she saw was James's concerned eyes. As she came around even more, she was suddenly aware that she was laying on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom in James' arms. She allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction at the feeling of James' arms around her before she sat up, holding her head. The whole thing _had_ been a dream, hadn't it? When she saw Harry standing over her, looking concerned as well, she knew that she had not been dreaming. This was a very real nightmare. She slowly got to her feet, giving her head another few minutes to clear before she spoke. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Evans," replied Sirius gruffly. He had seen the look on his friend's face, and he knew that he was falling for her all over again. He thought James had gotten past all that. But, he supposed it was a good thing, since James and Lily were going to end up getting married anyway. Of course, they wouldn't have a very long marriage, would they? Which reminded him of something else. "Hey, Harry. You said that three of us were dead." He looked at his friends apologetically for a moment before continuing. "You've only told us about two."

Harry was hoping that they would forget that part. It was hard enough telling his parents what had happened to them, and he had never even really met them. He didn't even really remember them. But Sirius, on the other hand, Harry had known. Sirius had been Harry's godfather before he died at the Ministry of Magic at the end of Harry's fifth year. He'd only had two years with him, but the pain of losing Sirius was still fresh in Harry's throat. Harry had to take a deep breath before continuing on with the story.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! Keep reviewing, and tell me if you have any ideas what their first adventure should be. Hmm, maybe a well-planned joke on Snape? The idea has merit. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. insert evil laugh here **


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will, so you can't sue me.

Harry looked at Sirius, who was expecting an answer. Harry once again swallowed, and said, "We got into a fight with the death eaters at the Ministry of Magic at the end of fifth year, and you...you fell through the Veil." Sirius went pale and clenched his fists, trying valiantly not to be sick. He knew what the Veil was, and saying he didn't like it one bit was a tremendous understatement.

"Congratulations, Remus," Sirius said as soon as he had found his voice, trying to make light of the situation. "You're still alive. You and Peter can continue the Marauders." Sirius looked at Harry, who had suddenly clenched his fists and his jaw, and was looking straight at the wall, looking ready to kill. "What's the matter, Harry?" Harry breathed for a minute, and tried to relax before looking at the rest of them. Still fuming after a few minutes, Harry gave up on trying to calm down and looked at the other four in the room. Seeing the worried looks on their faces, however, quelled his anger a little.

"I'm fine," said Harry through still-clenched teeth. He couldn't tell them about Peter's betrayal. Not yet. There was no way they were ready for that yet. Remus, seeing that Harry was clearly not comfortable with the direction the conversation was turning, decided to change the subject.

"Who did you grow up with, Harry? I mean, if James and Lily..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'died'. Harry looked at him a moment, grateful to him for changing the subject.

"I grew up with the Dursleys," Harry answered, though seeing the confused look on their faces, he continued. "The Dursleys are my aunt, uncle, and cousin." James and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know anyone with Dursley for a surname.

"Dursley?" asked Lily. "I'm not sure I know anyone named Dursley."

"Actually," began Harry, "Dursley is Aunt Petunia's married name." Realization dawned on her as he said his aunt's name.

"Petunia is my sister," she explained to the others. "But–" she looked at Harry. "That would mean you were raised by muggles." Harry nodded, and James' eyes widened in surprise.

"Raised by muggles!" James exclaimed. "But there's so much that you should have learned that muggles can't teach you. I mean, muggles don't even know what quidditch is. And how did you learn to fly your first broom? And–"

"Oh, honestly James, is quidditch all you ever think about?" Lily asked. "I'm sure Harry has much more important things to do than play quidditch all day."

"Actually," interjected Harry, "I love quidditch."

"You do?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Of course I do," said Harry. "It's one of the things I miss most when I go back to the Dursley's for the summer."

"You play, then?" asked James, carefully wording it so that Lily wouldn't chastise him again.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly. "I've been the Gryffindor seeker since my first year at Hogwarts."

"First years never make the house teams," said Sirius.

"I know," said Harry. "And seeing the look on Malfoy's face when I got on the team was priceless. Especially since it was his fault." The others urged him to continue, so Harry told the story. "Well, it was our first flying lesson, and Neville's broom got out of control. Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing and told us to stay on the ground. She even threatened us with expulsion. Once she was gone, Malfoy picked up the remembrall that Neville's gran had sent him, and he wouldn't give it back. He got on his broom, and said he was going to leave somewhere for Neville to find. I decided to follow him, and it was like I had spent my entire life flying. Honestly, it was the most natural feeling in the world." James grinned and nodded. He knew the feeling Harry was talking about. "When I got to him, Malfoy threw the remembrall. I went after it, and caught it a few feet from the ground. I was so happy to catch the remembrall and pull up before smashing my face into the ground that I didn't even notice McGonagall had seen me. She came down, and all she said was to follow her. I swear, I thought I was going to be packing my trunk that night. Instead, she got the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and told him that she'd found him a seeker. I had no idea what a seeker was, but I was too overjoyed at not being expelled that I didn't care at the moment." Harry looked at the others, who had awe and pride all over their faces. After all, James and Lily's son was the youngest quidditch player in almost a century probably. And if this Malfoy was Lucius's son, and if he was anything like Lucius was, then he deserved everything Harry could give him.

"Well, one thing that _can_ be said for quidditch," announced Lily, "is that it keeps the players out of trouble. Right Harry?" Harry tried hard to keep a straight face, but the underlying grin was only too evident. "Oh, Merlin, you're like him aren't you?" Lily pointed at James. Harry's grin grew, though he was still trying to hide it. "You're going to get expelled, you know."

"Oh, come now, Lily," protested James. "You worry far too much about people getting expelled. Harry won't get expelled for being a teenage boy, will you Harry?" Even though the question was rhetorical, Harry's enormous grin answered it.

"I'm surprised you three haven't been expelled yet," Lily insisted. "If you didn't have that cloak, then you'd have been caught first year when you–" She paused when Harry's grin widened still further.

"You have the cloak, don't you?" asked Remus, amused. Harry nodded, grinning more than ever.

"And," added Harry, "I also have the map." The three boys looked at each other, then back at Harry, knowing exactly which map he was referring to. Lily, however, wondered if she even wanted to know.

**A/N: For the record, I have no idea whether the Marauders actually went to school with Lucius Malfoy, or if they even knew he existed. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Please hit the little purple button right there and review.**


End file.
